


The Familiar

by AlmostSuperWhoFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake Smut, Fluff and Humor, Promise, Witch AU, Witch Castiel, familiar hannah, just a little bit of smut, ok real smut, probably smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/pseuds/AlmostSuperWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a natural witch in need of a companion to keep his on the straight and narrow. He summons a familiar but Hannah is not what he expected and more than he realized he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingSinsAndTragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSinsAndTragedies/gifts).



Castiel took a sip from his coffee while he checked off the ingredients again against the list in the book.  He placed the mug back on its coaster and set the spoon to stir the warm liquid for him. Stirring his coffee was tick of his and, even when engrossed in a spellbook, just knowing the spoon was making lazy circles helped eased his mind. Yes, most witches prefered tea. He thought tea was pretentious. This idiosyncrasy aside, Cas thought of himself as a pretty good witch, natural power enhancing what he studied so diligently. He had a better than working knowledge of plants and herbs and had also learned to communicate with just about anything with fur.

His only real mistakes came when he let his arrogance get in the way of his common sense. After almost starting an apocalypse in an effort to locate The Tree of Life, he decided that he needed a partner to help keep him in line. It was then that Balthazar suggested a familiar. Familiars were legendary for not only their loyalty to their witch, but also for their blunt honesty and sage advice when the situation called for it.

Despite his loneliness, these were the qualities Castiel felt he needed in a companion and so his quest to summon a familiar began. It took weeks of patience, but Castiel had finally collected his ingredients, memorized the spell and waited for the full moon so he could send out a call.

The full moon had finally arrived.

He waited until well after dark to make the trek from the monstrosity he called a car out to the middle of the empty field. He buttoned his trench coat against the cold and then took his time building the small fire and heating the ingredients in the travel sized cauldron. He closed his eyes, dark hair waving in the cold autumn breeze, turned his face up to the star-filled sky and let his deep voice carry the chanted words of the spell. When he opened his eyes to that sky, the stars seemed to touch and dance together as if the whole world were moving with his need for a companion.

Hypnotized by the cosmic ballet, Castiel pulled out his knife and blindly cut the palm of his hand, blood spilling into the cauldron to mix with the herbs already boiling, magic sealing the wound without a scar. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes again as the aroma wafted up from the brew and swirled around his head like a halo. Had he kept his eyes open, he would have seen the pale cloud of steaming magic materialize for a moment into a face. It was a soft face with a sharp nose and a bright smile, but it was gone as Castiel released another sigh and opened his eyes.

He blinked expectantly and waited for his familiar to step from the shadows and into the firelight.  He wondered what form it would take, would he get a male or a female, would it stay for long? He would be the first in his coven to summon a familiar and he was bursting with curiosity and excitement and soon a growing impatience.

He’d waited almost an hour before finally sucumbing to the chill and waning fire. He grumbled his frustration as he packed his belongings and doused the fire with a bottle of water. He went over the ritual in his head again as he carried the still-warm cauldron to the car and set it down on the passenger side floor. He hadn’t substituted any ingredients or stumbled over the latin of the spell. He slammed the trunk closed on his supplies and then dropped into the driver’s seat to sulk during the ride home.

When he pulled up to the house twenty minutes later, he noticed the porch light was out. He furrowed his brow and wondered why he'd skipped that step on his way out, irritated now that he would have to fight with his keys in the dark. He climbed out of his car and trudged to the door, the weight of the spell's failure and his own forgetfulness slouching his shoulders.

Fishing his keys from his coat, he grabbed the knob to reverse his protection spell, but the door creaked open at his touch. Castiel felt the hairs on his neck tingle. He never left his door unlocked, much less unprotected; there were too many valuable spell books tucked away on his shelves to leave the most basic barrier open. He took a step back and let his magic roll forward and inspect the porch and door. He hadn't forgotten the light or the lock. Someone had crossed into his space and had used magic to do it.

Summoning his power as a bubble around himself, Cas stepped across his threshold, his eyes searching the shadows of the front room. The light in the kitchen was on and he could hear someone rummaging in his refrigerator. His voice just a rumble, he began to chant a binding spell and crept forward through the front room and towards the light.

When he finally rounded the corner, he expected to see the intruder frozen in place and awaiting his discovery. Instead, he found a woman, a very naked woman, with a soft face with a sharp nose and a bright smile sitting on his kitchen table. She was eating straight from the bowl of his leftover casserole and looked up with a smile when she noticed him. **  
**

“Hello Castiel,” she said sweetly, her voice soft and measured. “I love casserole but I always wondered why they call it a surprise.”  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had seen many things in his years as a practicing witch. He trapped a particularly mean demon in a bottle once, helped an old woman with her garden gnome problem and even opened a hole in time to watch the first moon landing live - from the moon. Ok that last one almost got him banished from his coven but he wasn’t seen so no-harm-no-foul. All of that experience, however, did nothing to help him with the situation at hand. **  
**

Castiel felt his jaw tighten at this naked woman, so casually munching away at his dinner. Her brown hair just skirted her bare shoulders, a pale peach color in the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen. She closed her eyes as she savored the cold meal, her head tipping sideways as another smile crept across her face. Cas suddenly found breathing to be a difficult chore. He cleared his throat to free his voice and forced his eyes away from her skin.

“Why didn’t my binding spell work?” Castiel asked bluntly. He watched her shudder and run her tongue around her mouth cleaning up any delicious residue. She then let out a loud, satisfying burp, eyes as wide with surprise as Cas’.

“That was very good,” she stated, that smile lighting up her face again. “You cannot bind your familiar,” she explained, “It’s rude.”

She hopped off of the table and stuck out her hand as she crossed the kitchen, “I’m Hannah. I am sorry if I startled you but I didn’t want to wait outside and I couldn’t change into my animal until I met you. A naked woman outside is not a good idea, don’t you think?”

Her face conveyed genuine curiosity, as if his answer would validate hers. She wasn’t playing coy and there was no guile in her question. Instead, she really wanted to know if he agreed. He slipped out of his coat and draped it around her shoulders, hiding the temptation, before he took her hand for a shake and answered with a gruff “indeed.”

She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the coat and then stepped into Cas’ space, studying his face. Her eyes, as blue as his own, seemed to be searching for something in his features. She traced her fingers over this brows, down his nose and over his lips, the intimate gesture making him sigh against her hand. When she found what she was looking for in his face, she glanced at the tiny space between them and blushed, taking a step back.

“Hannah,” Castiel began, confusion and frustration marking his voice, but she cut him off with a wave and another smile.

“I have it now,” she announced and stepped back again, dropping the coat and lifting her arms. Gold light seemed to pulse from her skin starting from her bellybutton and out to her limbs in waves. Transfixed, Cas watched as she began to shrink, her body recreating itself into a new shape - a new animal. Hands and feet became paws, hair and ears melded into longer, floppier versions of themselves and her moderate voice came out as a bark. **  
**

Where Hannah had stood now sat a midsized dog, a spaniel of some kind, and she stared up at Cas expectantly. He assumed most witches would have cats as familiars but Castiel was allergic to cats. He really, really liked his new dog.

Hannah turned to her backside and gave her tail a wag. Then she stood on all fours and let out a bark, testing the sound of her new voice. Cas could make out her laugh as she continued to woof and prance around the kitchen. Her thoughts were a tickling just inside his ear, almost a whisper but he understood her all the same.

“Everything smells so good!” she was saying, sniffing first into his coat then around baseboards of the kitchen and finally stopping beside the trash. A series of no’s echoed in his head as she fought the temptation to dig in the garbage for something that smelled like chicken.

Castiel had finally had enough. The ridiculousness of the situation crashed down on him and he erupted with laughter, the sound drawing her back to his side. He sat on the floor and let her crawl into his lap and lick his face, her laughter ringing in his ears as loudly as his rang through the kitchen. Hadn’t she been a dog before?

No, I haven’t. You’re my first assignment.

“Me?” he asked out loud, his laughter slowing to giggles. “You’ve never been a familiar before? Never been a companion?”

Nope, came her reply as she curled into a ball in the space between his legs. I’ve been training and waiting and training and waiting but no one needed me until now. You’re my first.

Castiel gulped at her phrasing, her naked body popped into his mind and he shook his head to free himself of it. He ran his hands over her soft, dark brown fur and then her head up to look at her eyes, still a sharp blue like his own.

“Then we’ll help each other,” he promised. He could feel Hannah’s smile as she licked his nose. They would help each other.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Castiel and you wake up to a naked woman in your bed. What do you do?

Contrary to popular belief, witches cannot create something from nothing. It is a basic law of the universe that you can neither destroy nor create energy and this law applies to magic as well. Witches cannot create something from nothing but they can create something from something. For instance, Castiel can create woman’s clothing from men’s clothing.

After Cas washed out the casserole dish and set it to dry, Hannah followed him to his bedroom, claws clicking against the hardwood in the hall. She immediately jumped on the bed and Cas immediately shoved her off.

“No up,” he ordered, then blushed when he realized who he was speaking to. Hannah ignored his command and jumped back on the bed.

Shame on you, Castiel, she admonished. I will not sleep on the floor. I may look like a dog but I am not an actual dog. As if to prove her point, Hannah made a show of turning several circles before plopping down in a ball at the foot of the bed, yawning.

“I sorry,” he mumbled, feeling every bit the ass and went about preparing for bed. It was well after midnight and he was cold, tired and ready to call an end to his crazy evening. He turned off the ceiling fan but decided against the heater. When he slipped under the covers, Hannah was still curled up snoozing comfortably, the even rise and fall of her furry chest the only evidence of her life. She really was a pretty dog, he thought, and a very beautiful woman, if unconventionally.

He slept restlessly, sweating when under the covers and shivering when above them. He checked on Hannah when he got up in the dark to relieve himself. She had moved closer to him in the night and pressed her furry body against his back when he came back to bed, her paws stretched into the empty space next to him. It had been far too long since there was a woman in his bed, and Cas felt a snicker pop out at the thought that the current female was probably shedding.

Castiel checked on Hannah again when the sun came through the windows in a cascade of weak warmth. He turned to find her human form facing away from him, curled in on itself, bare skin riddled with goosebumps and shivering against the cold. Cas felt a rush of guilt for not having planned for her change. He uncovered himself, tossing the blankets back and over her and then ran his hands over her arm through the blanket. She groaned sleepily at the touch and rolled toward him seeking his warmth.

Unintentionally, Castiel found himself with an armful of shivering brunette pressing herself into his neck and chest. His heart pounded hard and he was sure the thump was shaking his body as hard as the shivers were shaking hers. He pulled her tight to himself, her scent filling his nose with spring flowers, rushing water and sunshine. He inhaled deeply letting his face settle against her hair, mouth open to let the smell roll over his tongue.

Hannah too was feeling the affects of this close proximity. She initially wanted to be warm but when Castiel’s arms encircled her, the heat she felt came from the inside out, not the outside in. She followed his example and took a deep sniff and, although her nose wasn’t as powerful now as it had been last night, she could still smell salty sweat, crushed herbs and something else that she couldn’t place, something she instantly labeled ‘Castiel.’

Her skin suddenly felt tingly and irritated and she pulled her arms out from under the covers. She straighten herself into an languid stretch, rubbing her breast against his chest as they peeked out from beneath the covers, the sensation making her shudder. Was this a human sensation?  She wasn’t sure but she wanted more, and wound her arms around Castiel’s neck. His mouth watered and he felt blood rushing to his groin, a groan escaping when she shifted against him. Cas let his hands slip under the blanket to drift down her back, stroking the smooth skin as she curled her fingers into his hair. She gave a soft tug, and Castiel hissed his appreciation before planting wet lips against her shoulder.

“Hannah,” Her name was whispered with reverence as Castiel pulled himself up for air, his conscience whining in the back of his head. Hannah was so new to this plain, this body and this life. He was taking advantage of her and he refused to be that guy. He reluctantly pulled her arms away and made some space between them on the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut against the vision of her, soft skin beckoning his touch, her cheeks flush from arousal and her eyes, damn her eyes, wide with a curious innocence. His two heads were locked for a moment in battle, each fighting for control of the blood supply and the right to make the next move.

“I think we should probably find you some clothes,” he finally grunted out, his higher head winning this round, barely, and he slipped his hand between them to cover his erection.

“I…” Hannah sat up quickly, pulling the covers up with her to guard against the cold and her embarrassment. Should she not have followed her instincts on this? Her body was asking for something and he seemed to be willing to give it, whatever it was, but something made them stop. She wasn’t sure what was wrong or why she was so anxious now but she felt it best to follow his lead.

“You’re right,” she chattered, filling in the awkward silence with rational thinking. “I can’t learn as fast in my animal and it’s too cold to go without.” Her bright smile emerged again but this time is was a bit forced at the corners.

“Right,” Castiel agreed quickly, sitting up and away from her, willing the pulsing warmth between his legs to subside. He’d felt like an ass last night when he shoved her off the bed, momentarily blinded by her dog form. Now he felt like a monumental ass for not being blinded to her human form.

He cleared his throat to speak but it brought about a real cough. He wiped his brow and moved away from her, the bed and temptation and made for his dresser. “I’ll make you something to wear. I don’t want you to get sick, right?”

The universe has a way of laughing at witches. Making them follow the basic laws of physics seems a bit spiteful but nothing compares to making witches eat their own words. Castiel should not have uttered the word sick.  On the upside, the universe was giving Hannah something to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sick. He doesn't like to be sick. Hannah doesn't like it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big ol' tease and I regret nothing.

Upon reached his dresser, Cas pulled out several articles of clothing that he didn't need and morphed a pair of jeans and a blouse for Hannah, guessing at the right size. Looking at her again, he felt a rush if need, a push to sit with her and be close to her again. He ran his hand down his face to wipe the thoughts away.

"Try these on," he started, tossing the items on the bed as a sneeze rocked his body, making him stumbled. He turned on the television and walked her through using the remote to change channels. She gave him her undivided attention, slipping out of her embarrassment and into the more comfortable companion role.

Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, Cas continued, "When you find a style you like on TV, we can morph the other pieces." He blew his nose, loudly, and made his way to his desk to turn on his laptop, her eyes never straying from him.

While his back was turned to her, Hannah stood up from the bed and slipped into the clothes, waving her hands to adjust the fit, and turned the TV off. “I can figure out the clothes on my own, Castiel. What are we working on today?” She wanted to find her place in his routine. He'd summoned her for a reason, was his for a reason, so she just to find that place and make herself useful.

His answer was interrupted by a cough and Hannah crossed the room to hold his hand, study his features, gauge his oncoming illness.  Cas could feel his muscles starting to move sluggishly and the impending cold made him suddenly sullen. He warmed her hand against his cheek but then grimaced and let it fall. He took on a businesslike demeanor and looked back to his computer.

"I have a few orders to fill and I need to see where we are with ingredients." Cas finally answered. He didn’t miss the hurt expression, his own heart wounded for her, but he tried to ignore it. From all the lore, this was meant to be a working relationship and any feelings trying to wiggle free would have to be set aside. Until he found evidence otherwise, Castiel would not taint this relationship before it even got off the ground.

He turned to open his email, scrolling through, deleting junk and printing prospects. His advice was always sought by younger witches and he took paying jobs as often as possible. He would brew potions in bulk and ship them out once his paypal account was credited. He took the occasional request from hunters for information and spell advice, doing his best to keep the peace between the white and black sides of magic.

He rattled off the rest of his to-do list, making it only a quarter of the way before sneezing and then only another quarter before having to blow his nose again. He waved away Hannah’s concern, pulling off his shirt as he trudged to the bathroom touting the benefits of a hot shower, Hannah right on his heels.

“I can do this myself, Hannah,” he said, his lips a grim line. The line tipped up at the corners when her brow arched at him. “I’m fine, I promise,” he assured her again and gently pushed her out the door as she nodded her agreement. It should not have surprised him, but it did, when he stepped from the shower, and Hannah immediately dragged him downstairs.

She wanted to respect his notion of “fine” but the protective pull of her nature told her that he was otherwise. She had a mug of hot coffee, sweetened to his liking, along with a bowl of oatmeal on the kitchen table. She'd seasoned it with brown sugar and menthol for his nose.

“You cannot get sick,” she ordered. “We are just beginning and we will not be able to work properly if you are not well.” She set the spoon in the coffee mug stirring and blew gently on the bowl warming the oatmeal again. The spoon made Castiel very happy but he was reluctant to eat. On the rare occasion that he was sick, he lost his appetite but he was not going to share that information with Hannah. Her protective instincts seemed to have been triggered and he feared that bit would only make it worse. He ate half the bowl with a fake smile on his face.

Together they took inventory of Cas’ supplies and he placed an order online for bulk items, writing down the out-of-stocks on a separate list for shopping the next time he was in town. He insisted on washing his car and Hannah insisted that he not wash his car. The argument brought about a tiny storm cloud that settled over the behemoth ending the debate with a win for the familiar. He flat refused dinner but indulged her need to care for him and let her tuck him in early. As her dog form snuggled behind him to keep him warm, Castiel indulged himself, letting the memory of that morning replay itself in his mind.

While in the ether, waiting to be summoned, familiars spend time learning to manage the natural magic they possess. Like their human counterparts, they study herbology and chemistry but also become proficient in advanced protection magic and self defense, both magical and physical. Hannah could crush a man's skull with her magic and her hands. Two days into caring for Castiel, she was ready to do both, or so she thought.

By the next afternoon, Cas’ temperature was well above normal and he was having difficulty focusing on the spell he was casting. Bobby Singer, a favorite hunter of his, had requested something that would notify him of the presence of vampires and Cas decided that an enchanted silver cross would work best. He was working to make the stone at the center of the cross glow when a vampire was within 100ft of the wearer but it wouldn’t stop glowing. With the wards he had in place he knew the glowing was a mistake but he kept losing his place and finally set the cross down.

Hannah nodded her disapproval, frowning as she crossed the room to his side. She always stayed close to him, as if being even in a separate room made her unhappy. Her eyes were heavy with concern but she wore a weary smile as she took his face in her hands and turned him to her.

“You should go back to bed; you’re sick.” She held her hand to his forehead, not to feel his temperature but to absorb some of his discomfort. “Let me help you, Castiel."

He took her hand in his, a smile of gratitude crossing his lips. but he refused again, “I have to finish this spell, Hannah. Mission first and then rest.”

After years of independence, Castiel found it difficult to allow Hannah to cater to him. His late night in the cold gifted him a wonderful companion but also left him with a fever, a runny nose and an ugly cough. He was unusually resistant to colds but the personal nature of the spell left him vulnerable and the patient cold germs jumped at the opportunity to infect him. Uncertain of when they would be able to strike again, they were working overtime to make him as miserable as possible.

Hannah finally threatened to bind him to the bed, a prospect that made him go crimson, and Castiel relented, letting her tuck him back into bed.

By dark, he was wrapped in every blanket in his home and was drinking fluids against his will. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead from sweating through his fever, which broke after lunch but kicked back in an hour later. Hannah proved very persistent in her need to nurture Castiel through this cold, and he was both resentful and grateful of the attention. By candlelight, she wiped a damp cloth over his forehead and mumbled comfort spells under her breath. Curing him outright was impossible as the illness would just change into something else, so Hannah sat at his bedside for the long haul, his hand curled in hers.

Thanks to the last comfort spell, Castiel was in a deep sleep when Hannah felt the fever close to breaking. He needed to be peeled from the beneath the covers to cool down. She pulled clean clothes out of the drawers, refilled her bowl with clean, warm water, tucked her hair behind her ears and began her work to cool him off and make him clean.

First, she pulled back the blankets and looked down at her new witch. He was propped up on a pillow with his arms at his sides, one knee bent, his shirt riding up to expose his belly button. The inside-out heat she felt that morning crept over her skin again and she took a deep breath. He had rejected whatever gave her this feeling so she would have to work around it. She tugged his shirt to his shoulders, slipping his arms out and then pulled it over his head and off. She adjusted his head back against the pillow and wrung out the washcloth to begin his bath.

She started at his forehead again, the candlelight casting shadows across his face, and then wiped over his nose and across his scruff-covered cheeks. For a moment she wished he would open his eyes so she could bask in the deep blue but was also afraid that he would shoo her away again. Repeating the wash and then wring steps, she cleaned his neck and behind his ears, ran small circles over his shoulders and then across his chest. She sighed to herself as she ran the cloth over his nipple, the memory of the press of her own nipples against his shirt fresh in her mind. By the time her circles made it down his tan stomach to the waistband of his shorts, her hands were shaking and a pang of guilt tapped the back of her mind.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Cas had been asleep for almost two hours and the spell should be wearing off soon. She warred with herself for a moment, her familiar instincts telling her to finish her work - clean her witch, redress him and cover him back up. Another side of her, one she didn’t know she had, was whispering other things, tempting and decadent things, that made her breath come heavy, heat pooling in her belly. This feeling was confusing and distracting. It was nothing that she had trained for and so had no defense against it, no experience to temper her decision. It left her feeling frustrated so she closed her eyes against the two voices and waited for Castiel to wake.

She didn’t wait long as he stirred within a few moments, his movements sudden and jerky, and Hannah was instantly at this side. His eyes searched the room and he grabbed her hand when he found her, smiling and letting the blue roll back at the reassurance of skin to skin contact. His free hand slid over his own skin and mumbled to her incoherently. She leaned down to listen as he repeated himself.

“It’s ok,” he whispered, his deep voice rough with sleep, “I want you to.” Hannah shot bolt upright and blushed deeply. She’s only been here a day, how could be read her thoughts already? It was her indecision and a need to reassure her that pulled him from slumber. This was unusual. Wonderful but unusual.

“I’ll be quick,” she promised but Cas nodded his disapproval.

His eyes skittered over her before closing again and she blushed harder when she heard his voice in her head, Take your time. It feels so nice.

With the glow from the candle, She took in his body again - naked chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, his legs straight now with a stretch and a slight bump in his shorts that she didn’t recall being there before. He’d given her permission and so she would press on.

Through half closed eyes, Castiel watched her as she tugged his shorts down and then off, followed by his briefs. She coughed her embarrassment at his now naked form and understood why he had avoided her gaze that first night. She didn’t want to see his face, she wanted to let her eyes roam over his body and memorize every inch of skin, the dark hair around his belly button leading down, his hips pale compared to his stomach, and the half full member leaning heavily to one side.

Since she stood there just gazing, Castiel made move to cover himself. “I can do it,” he said out loud, and tried to sit up, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder and gently pressed him back. The debate in her head had a winner and she leaned in close to his face, her nose brushing his teasingly. Castiel’s eyes darted from hers to her lips and then back up again.

She licked her lips, slowly running her tongue from one side of her bottom lip to the other, and then spoke. “I’m not uncomfortable. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Two pairs of azure pools drank from each other as a silent understanding was reached. Cas lips twitched down and then up as he shook his head, “I’m not… We’re good.” He pulled his arms over his head to grip the bars of the headboard and invited her to continue his wash.

“Good,” Hannah replied smugly, taking a step back to warm the water with her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV and they finally have at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we made it to smut. This is way emotional now and I update previous chapters to reflect what happened here. You don;t have to go back and reread but you can if you want. They are awesome.

Wrapped in the warmth of Hannah's comfort spell, Castiel found himself in the middle of a wonderful dream.

Hannah was placing wet kisses along his face, over his throat and behind his ear. Her lips were rough but hot and dragged slowly over his chest, stopping to tease his nipple, making it pucker. A shudder ran through him as his blood began to pump harder, making his skin tingle and his arousal swell heavy in his briefs. Sighing, he flexed his hands as the need to touch her seeped into his fingers.

He could feel just a tickle of her desire touch his mind, a different sensation than when she reached out and spoke in his head. This was like a gentle caress along his jaw and over his ear, the barest touch yet still setting him on fire. Her gentle kisses eased down his belly, brushed the edge of his shorts and suddenly pulled away, a weak moan escaping him at her pause. He waited impatiently, shifting his feet in frustration.

That was when her emotions slithered over him again; her desire was now twinged with something prickly, something like insecurity. His heat as tempered by guilt. Her insecurity was his fault; Castiel’s boy scout management of their last encounter making her falter now. He struggled to sit up, sleep making him slow, to tell her it was ok. In the last two days, he’d spent the few solitary moments she gave him searching his books for an answer to growing want of her, something he had not considered when he summoned his familiar. When he read ‘companion,’ he had expected a comrade or a colleague to help guide him and offer advice. Instead was gifted with “exactly what the witch needs.” The words of his largest tome echoed in his head and he tried to get them out to Hannah.

When they finally opened, his eyes searched the room and he grabbed her hand when he found her, smiling and letting the blue roll back at the reassurance of contact. His free hand slid over his own chest and mumbled to her incoherently. She leaned down to listen as he repeated himself.

It’s ok,” he whispered, his deep voice rough with sleep, “I want you to.” It was close enough  and he felt a wash of her relief cleans his guilt, followed by a sweet rush of joy.

“I’ll be quick,” she promised but Cas shook his head in disapproval. His eyes skittered over her before closing again and she he felt her blush when his voice whispered in her head, Take your time. It feels so nice.

Through half closed eyes, Castiel watched her as Hannah tugged his shorts down and then off, followed by his briefs. Curiosity and hunger danced across her face, eyes shining gold for moment, as she drank him in but it was swallowed up by a shyness and faux indifference that he immediately wanted to curb.

“I can do it,” he said out loud, and tried to sit up, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She took the bait and placed a quieting hand on his shoulder, her inner turmoil resolved at the prospect of missing this opportunity to cross from friend to lover. Her attempt at flirtatious banter made him smile,denying any discomfort from her touch, and then raised his arms over his head, inviting her eyes and her hands to complete the task.

“Good,” Hannah replied smugly, taking a step back to warm the water with her breath but thought better of it. She turned her warming breath onto Castiel’s skin, the searing tendrils of air licking his hips, making him grip the rail tighter. She let her capris fall to the floor and climbed onto the bed to straddle his waist, naked except for her t-shirt. Unwilling to hold back now, she brought her hands to his ribs and her face to his neck to savor the smell of him, the sweat and herbs she smelled before, and the thing that made her mouth water.

Hannah could feel the words in her mind before she made sense of them - Everything the witch needs -  and her purpose was so clear. From the moment she heard his gravel filled voice, she knew she was home, and finally having the freedom to explore his body ust confirmed her place at his side.

She traced that scent, the potency calling her down, and her face followed the path laid by her washing. Her lips brushed his shoulder, tongue dragging a line to one nipple and then the other taking experimental bites as she moved. The spice of him was faint here but grew stronger as she scooted down past her own hands, resting still on his ribs, to settle between his thighs and nuzzled the hair that trailed down from his belly. Instinct had taken over and she could no longer resist the urge to bite, her teeth making their mark on the bend of his thigh.

She took a deep breath, mouth open, and then groaned into his curls, “You smell so good. So...good.” Her face brushing against the underside of his dick was more than he could bear, and growling, he pulled her up to him to taste her mouth, his lips eager to sample before his cock did.

The first swipe of lips was like static, a slight charge running through both in an instant. The second pass was like fire, all consuming and threatening to incinerate them before they could plunge any further into the chasm of carnal delight. What should have been sweet sighing became guttural panting as Castiel fisted Hannah’s hair and she suckled his tongue, the overripe sensation scorching her from the inside. He freed one hand to inch down her body, caress her backside and press her harder against his arousal, need for friction overcoming all other thought.

"Exactly what the witch needs.” The words were pulsing in Castiel's head in time to his upward thrusts, a mantra etched in his mind. He thought he knew what he needed but drowning in Hannah's scent made him question who he even was much less what he may need. The feel of her soft flesh under his fingertips made a part of him whole when he didn't even know it was hollow.

Hannah threw her head back when Castiel’s rough grind parted her lower lips and rubbed that delicate nub. The spike in pleasure left her seeking more and she sat up again, swaying her hips in an effort to repeat the sensation. She pulled the tee over her head, dropping it to the floor beside her slacks, eager to feel every inch of his body against her own. Cas’ pulled her down to him and let his hands gripped her hips, fingertips white with force, guiding her motion, helping her find a rhythm that stroked her clit against his cock drawing gasping breaths from both.

The need to be inside her was growing steady and Castiel could feel her drawing close as well. Making her yelp, he crushed her to him and rolled them both towards the center of the bed, her legs now up and wrapped around his hips. Settling on his knees, he pressed his forehead to hers and reached down between them, her name falling from his lips as they fell to hers. He devoured her cry when his fingers slipped into her folds, circled her core twice and then finally grazed her clit, indulgent desire coursing through her blood hot and hard. When she bucked against his touch, he slipped two fingers down and in, letting her wetness draw him to his knuckles. She bucked again, harder this time, and cried out feeling the agony of ecstasy. He felt a blast of her emotions again, confusion and desperation.

“I’m going to make you come, Hannah,” he stated simply, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. “It will feel good, I promise.” His fingers stroked the inside wall as he slipped in and out, a gentle press to that luxurious center making her squirm now.

“It cannot feel better, Castiel,” she moaned, “I may die.” She gripped his shoulders, eyes clamped shut against the uncertainty of what was coming and the irresistible need to see it through. “Please!”

Hannah came hard and suddenly, her body convulsing as a tidal wave of ecstasy crashed over her, Castiel’s name echoing around the room. Wasting no time, Cas coated himself with her wetness and then slipped in, her body suckling him, her chanel still convulsing from her orgasm.

All thoughts of cough and cold were forgotten as Cas pulled her knee up onto his shoulder, arched his back and buried himself deep inside, in and out, the effort to move methodically making his muscles shake. It was his turn to call out her name as slow strokes gave rise to hard thrusts. Each gasping with the effort, Cas felt his body begin to tighten, her passage massaging him greedily as he pushed her towards another orgasm.

“Hannah!” Castiel cried, his body pulsing as wave after wave of exhilarating rapture gripped him at his core and raced to his limbs, Hannah quaking beneath him as she was rocked again. Ripples of satisfaction sent tremors through him, forcing his waning cock weep its last drops. He fell down to her body, the sweat making them both sticky and hot, but the need for tenderness overcame all. He pushed up to his elbows to look at her face, tugging her hair out of her eyes.

Matching pairs of ice blue eyes danced together for a moment, each processing the delicious sensations still tingling through them. Wonder was plain on her face as she ran her fingers over his features before pulling him for a kiss. This one was slow and sweet, heat simmering below the surface. Hannah bumped Castiel’s nose with hers again and smiled wide, her features soft in the forgotten candlelight.

“Why didn’t we do this when I first got here?” she asked. Again, her face held no guile, her genuine need for an answer making Cas laugh quietly.

“Because I’m stupid,” he answered, placing a kiss to the end of her nose, and rolling his weight from her. “I was trying to be good which is really the same as being stupid,” he amended before sneezing.

He rose from the bed, stealing her trick and warming the water in the bowl. He wiped himself off and then took his time cleaning her off, his desire sated but his need to explore her still on fire.

"Hannah," he whispered her name again, the feel of it in his mouth satisfying. "I wasn't expecting you, who you are, but I'm glad you're here, with me." The words felt so inadequate for what his heart was telling him but words were not his friend. He held her hand, and her eyes, again hoping to convey the depth of his emotions. Fears of his certainty fading with his lust were slipping away, replaced with a conviction that this was right.

He settled himself under the covers, pulling her to his side, sleep already tugging at his attention. She settled against him easily, much more comfortably than as a dog at the foot of his bed. They chuckled together at that fresh memory, Hannah stopping abruptly as he laughed on.

“What?” he asked when she sat up in bed. She seemed to be listening and tilted her head towards to bedroom door.

“Someone is coming,” she announced, her brow creasing. She listened a moment longer and then took a long sniff of the air.

“Hunters!” she exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. She was her spaniel self before her paws hit the floor and she raced down the hall to the front room, barking and snarling with the ferocity she could muster.

Quickly donning his shorts and shirt, Castiel followed her down the hall, carefully stepping into the front room and to the door. She was wild now with the need to protect him, she sweet puppy features marred with the threat of teeth, blue eyes glowing red in anger.

Cas made it to the door and peeked through the peephole, Hannah throwing herself against the door now, desperate to get to the intruders. He took a step back and unlocked the door, shoving Hannah back to let the hunters in. Of course she would have ill will towards the Winchesters. It seems there was no one who didn’t.


End file.
